criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Life
Your arrival in the vibrant city of Royal Lake is spoiled by the gruesome murder of a recent arrival to a quaint neighbourhood in the midst of a barbecue. Can you grill this killer into a confession ?' A New Lfe is the first case of the first season of Criminal Case . It takes place in the Summer Creek district of Royal Lake. '''Plot The player arrived in the lush city of Royal Lake and were greeted by RLPD chief Georgia Bennings who introduced them to one of two partners - the jovial Allision Weary . Allision made fast friends with the player who also met weapons expert Michael Donovan and lab chief Patricia Dowes. Allision suggested the player accompany her to a 4th of July barbecue being held by new arrivals to the Summer Creek district -Richard and Nora Keye . The player accepted and that night,accompanied Allision to the Keyes' home where they met the odd couple . Suddenly a fireworks show at the local park due to start at midnights began early resulting in the player,Allision and almost all the guests to rush there . When they returned,they found Richard dead,his head smashed into the grill. The player was plunged into their first murder investigation After sending the body to the morgue,gruff coroner Seamus Stark confirmed Richard died of shock after having his face slammed onto the boiling grill and that the killer threw alcohol on him proving the killer was a drinker. They suspected Nora (who had fainted upon discovering her husband dead) as well as party attendees,old woman Helen Jones and local teen Colleen Wilcox Mid-investigation,tech expert Mandy Goldberg learned that the victim wrote crime novels under a fake name Allision and the player investigated Richard's writing room and discovered he had received theartening letters . They also found reason to suspect trucker Paul Thomas and Congressman Jennings . Seamus' prodigy grandson Bill off-handly mentioned that Richard had made national news fifteen years ago for supposedly finding a serial killer,only to be proven wrong (but not until after the innocent man had died in prison) Eventually Paul was arrested for the murder. After being confronted with the evidence,he broke down and confessed that the man Richard sent to jail had been his secret boyfriend and that he had blamed Richard for his love's death. He also confessed to planning to kill Nora as well. In court,Judge Tobias West senteced Paul to life in jail with parole in twenty years The playee was congratulated for solving their first case and met their second partner-by the book rookie Fred Sawyer . In the AI,the player helped Nora prepare for her husband's funeral . Nora also revealed she planned to help the PD in future to atone for her husand's fatal mistake. Colleen and Bill also requested their assistance in finding Colleen's Honor Society ribbon and revealed that they had been friends since they were in diapers. As Fred eagerly arrived for his first day as the player's partner,a murder was reported at the Summer Creek movie theatre Victim Richard Keye Weapon Grill Killer Paul Thomas Killer's Profile • The killer is a drinker • The killer has seen Washington : The Musical •The killer enjoys shrimp •The killer is blonde •The killer is over forty years old Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Royal Lake Cases Category:Spring Creek